Yes
by TheKikGeek
Summary: A short little bit of how Lily said yes


I found myself sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room, staring at the dying fire while all my friends busied themselves with school work. Remus sat next to me, his potion book opened up. Marcy was next to Peter, on the floor, going over an essay for Herbology. Samantha was going over Charms and was sitting on the arm of the chair Sirius occupied, who was actually sitting in it upside down, his legs hanging over the back of the chair, reading a comic book, "for Muggle Studies homework." I swiftly glanced at everyone before turning my attention back to the fire. I had too many thoughts to focus on homework.

Only moments ago, I left James Potter in an empty classroom. After months of some sort of celibacy, he ruined it to ask me out. I sighed as I recalled the memory.

We were doing our weekly rounds when he just stopped walking. We were having a nice conversation about what would happen if someone "accidently" poured Growth potion on all the plants in the green houses. We laughed, and then he just stopped walking. I asked what the matter was and he pointed to the empty classroom. Assuming it was students out of bed, I followed him in. But then I noticed he slowly leaned up against a desk, looking a little upset and nervous.

_"What's up? What's going on?"_ He looked up at me and smiled a little. I smiled back and looked around the room. "_Why are we here?_"

James nodded and braced himself for what he was about to say. I could tell it was going to be tough for him so, like a good friend, I walked closer to him and gave a reassuring hand squeeze. That must have been enough for him to continue.

"_Lily,"_ he started. I raised my eyebrows at him, but he continued. "_Whatever I say right now, I don't want it to affect our friendship. I worked so hard and for so long, I don't want to mess it up with a small question."_

I had nodded again, a little slower. "_Don't worry about. I don't think you will be able to mess it up, even if you try. We've been through some shit this year."_

I cursed to try and make James laugh. He always laughed when I swore because I used to never swear until I started hanging around him and his mates. He smiled, but no laugh.

"_Lily,"_ he spoke with new found confidence. "_I love you._" I said nothing, which made him push to fill the silence. "_This year with you has been wonderful and I loved being your friend, but this year will be over soon and I can't let you leave without trying one more time for you to be with me. So … please, will you go out with me?"_

I had not expected this in the slightest. I had thought James was over me. That is what Remus and Sirius told me. They said James was going to try and get over me this year. But there he was, asking for my love. I had pulled my hand away and he just stared at his lonely hand.

"_I …I … no. Wait! … I, I don't know. James, I'm sorry. I don't know. Let me think about it."_ With that, I left him. When I turned back to shut the door, he was still looking at his hand.

That's how I ended up here. I couldn't go back to our joint Head dorm room and wandered to the Gryffindor Common room. Everyone was doing homework, which was fine by me. I needed to think.

Did I love James back? I don't know. I _do_ know I enjoy his company. I get happy when he was near and upset when he is gone.

I can't help but smile when he smiles at me.

I get nervous whenever they have their "manly outings" every full moon. Sure, I'm scared for all of them. But, my thoughts mainly focused of James.

And he did stop hexing people in the hallways, or when he felt like it.

He studied harder in all his classes, because he wants to be an Auror, just like his father, so he can fight in the war.

And when my parents died, shortly before Christmas, he was the one who helped me through it and Christmas at the Potter's had been one of my best memories.

I tried to get myself to think of the negative things, but really, I couldn't think of a thing. As I thought about it, I realized that the James I had once called an arrogant, toerag bully was no more. The only James Potter I knew, was the James Potter that I … that I loved.

When I made this realization, I couldn't help but gasp. I love James. Everyone looked at me when my noise disrupted the silence.

"What's up, Lils?" Marcy asked me. I stood up, knocking a book off my lap, but I took no notice.

"I need to talk to James." I whispered mostly to myself. At that moment, they didn't matter to me. The studying didn't matter. The war didn't matter. All that mattered was James.

"Well, you're in luck. He just walked in." I quickly turned around, and there he stood. His shoes left a puddle of mud behind him as he walked. It had rained all afternoon; he was outside. His nose was red and his hair was brushed back; he must have been flying. I knew he did that when he was upset.

James stopped walking when he noticed all of us were looking at him. I could still see the hurt in his eyes, the same thing I saw when I left him an hour ago. Everyone else was quiet as I made my way to James. He just gave me a blank stare, but as I got closer, I saw a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"What?" he asked emotionlessly. I wanted to cry a little from that tone and I did wince. I took a deep breath, and stepped closer, not wanting our friends to hear.

"I've … I've been thinking…"

He just continued to stare at me, so I had no chose but to continue.

"… of what you said earlier …"

It was his turn to close his eyes and breathe deeply before talking.

"And? You're not going to let me live in some false hope for a few more days before completely crushing heart?"

I shook my head. "I'm not going to crush your heart." Before James could retort, I closed the distance between us with a kiss. I caught him by surprise, but only for a moment before I could feel him smile in the kiss and he deepened it.

We heard a commotion behind us, so we pulled away. Samantha had fallen off the arm of the chair and landed on top of Sirius, who dropped his comic book. Remus had thrown his book in the air, which hit Peter in the head. Marcy screamed and stood up, her hands covering her mouth. All had the same shocked/ surprised look on their face.

I opened my mouth to explain, but James grabbed the side of my face, pulling me into another kiss. After a moment, he pulled back.

"I take that as a yes?"

My smile grew as I wrapped my arms around James' neck. "Yes, James. Yes."

**. .**

**So there we go! This was one of my ideas of how Lily and James got together. To be honest, I got the idea just because when my sister announced she was pregnant, my other sister (who was sitting on the arm chair of the couch) fell on me in surprise. Weird to write an entire idea off of that incident? **

**Anyways, it would mean a lot if you could just leave a quick review telling me what you think!**

**Thanks!**

**TheKikGeek**


End file.
